conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
History of Merovia
The history of Merovia stretches from to the contemporary era, a time span which extends over at least 17015 years of human habitation, though the vast majority of this time span was spent in a time without documentation. Humans first settled on the continent of Merovia during the Merovian migrations which began around 16000 PV. The first group of human migrants to the continent, the Vinnic peoples, spread across the entirety of the lands, and their collective reign lasted until 14000 PV, when the Imperic peoples migrated and settled throughout the southern islands of the continent. Both societies maintained a largely and way of life until around 5600 PV, when the first cohesive cities began to form in the southern Imperic lands. A series of small, sophisticated polities formed around these cities, and by 2100 PV, the first multi-city kingdoms began to form. The first Merovian empire, known as the First Nomperian Empire, conquered a great deal of the island of Panelania and reigned for nearly one and a half thousand years, as internal struggles and civil war eventually led to the downfall of the empire around 650 PV. After three hundred years of conflict, the Second Nomperian Empire was formed and spread through conquest and settlement to become one of the largest empires known to history by 32 PV, at which time it controlled nearly all of Merovia. The prophet Nikandros I was born the son of a minor noble family in 32 PV in Nomperia, and almost immediately after gaining significant status in its army he led the Nikandrian Revolt which would see him become dictator and then emperor within two years of conflict. Nikandros instituted a series of political, religious, and social reforms, the collective philosophy of which would become known as Helianism and play a pivotal role in the future developments of the continent. The death of Nikandros and the ascent of his daughter Alessa I to the throne in 1 EV began the Nikandrian dynasty of what became known as the First Helian Empire. The Helian Empire would continue to rule throughout Merovia in a long period of peace and stability known as the Pax Helana which would see a flourishing of culture and commerce throughout the empire and the continent. The Pax Helana ended in 374 EV with the Sarric invasion of Panelania, and even though the Sarric invaders were repulsed, the invasion left the Helian homelands devastated and incredibly weak. Hence, the Vinnic Revolt of 402 led to the successful, recognised independence of the northernmost realms of the Helian Empire, beginning a process of political fragmentation and subsequent division that would see the beginning of the First Pansian War in 417. After decades of strife and conflict, the Helian Empire was defeated at the hands of a coalition of forces from the more culturally and linguistically diverse island of Pansia, leading to the independence of various new, large polities on the island. While the Helian Empire maintained its possessions on Panelia and also some smaller territories, the massive political reorganisation as a result of the prolonged period of conflict led to its transition into its later phase as the Second Helian Empire. The new situation of Merovia was one of intense linguistic division that saw a flare in the number of conflicts between relatively small kingdoms descended from older, ethnic tribes which had been colonised in previous centuries the Nomperians and the Helians. As the most closely related group to the Imperial peoples, the Vassian realms became the largest and most powerful polities on Pansia, eventually consolidating through several centuries of conflict into two large kingdoms: Alsany and Forvan. In 825, the Crown Princess of Alsany, Matilde, and the Crown Prince of Forvan, Nicandre, were wed to become the co-rulers of the single largest realm in Merovia upon the death of both of their parents. In 831 this was fulfilled, and hence, the Dual-Kingdom of Alsany and Forvan was founded with the merger of the two territories into one large state. Matilde and Nicandre began a series of military campaigns to take all of Pansia, invading the Thuranian and Rondalan lands in the Second Pansian War, which was a swift victory for the Dual-Kingdom. However, this new order was extremely unstable, and shortly after the death of Nicandre, the Dual-Kingdom began to dissolve with invasions from the Bardons, the Vinstans, and even the Helians leading to the loss of Thurania and Rondal. Nonetheless, Matilde, even in her old age, maintained order in the core Vassian lands, with her heir Alexandre inheriting a largely unified territory in 846. Inspired by the ancient leader Nikandros and by his own parents, Alexandre began the Third Pansian War and once again invaded the bordering lands to form a single state which spanned the large island. However, instead of its quick disintegration, Alexandre invoked the untapped religiosity of its citizens through the ideals of freedom and individualism which would later become known as Alexandrianism. Alexandre took direct control of the clergy within his lands, sparking the Helianist Schism, which lead to the formation of a new major church under the religion of Helianism and the coronation of Alexandre as the Emperor of the Vassian Empire. This act resulted in the beginning of the Helian Crusade in 859 against the Vassians, a war which would only strengthen the empire of Alexandre and his influence over his subjects. The failure of the Helian Crusade solidified the divide between Panelania and Pansia and the beginning of a rivalry between the Helians and Vassians which persists into modern times. Although in the two centuries following the crusade no major conflict would take place, the builded tensions between the two became irreconcilable into the modern era. Hence, the continent of Merovia remains primarily divided between the Helians and the Vassians, with smaller periphery states remaining largely unimportant to the affairs to the two large imperial states. Early era Migration and nomadic period The first human inhabitants of Merovia came as roving bands around 16000 PV. These earliest inhabitants were a part of the forefront of the larger Merovian migrations, an extended period of time divided into two portions within which resulted in the settlement of the Merovian continent. Merovia at the time of its settlement by these proto-Merovians, the first wave of which is known as the Vinnic peoples, was a single large landmass connected to Magnavia by a in what is now the southeasternmost portion of the Calligan Sea. The early Vinnic peoples settled around what is now the Helian Sea, and they lived as hunter-gatherers in the large, flat, and marshy land of the Helian basin. For about two thousand years, the Vinnic peoples spread across the temperate parts of Merovia, very slightly moving north with the recession of the glacial maximum that existed at the time. Around 14000 PV, the early Imperic peoples crossed the Calligan land bridge and settled in what is now known as Nomperia. The Imperic peoples shifted north into the temperate lands of Helia, forcing the Vinnic people to move north at a much quicker rate than before and further dissipating the Vinnic culture into the further reaches of the continent. The Imperic peoples held a much more structured tribal system focused around the supremacy of men within the kinship-based clans that roamed the wilderness. Unlike the egalitarian Vinnic societies, the Imperic tribes were much more focused upon the dominance of a single person over the entirety of the clan, and many clans would often meet at once on certain phases of the moon in designated areas to exchange suitors between clans. This system became more intricate and punctuated with violence as clans grew larger, and eventually, led to the earliest forms of around 11000 to 10000 PV in the southern lands of the early Nomperians. Sedentary and early polity period The sedentary societies of the early Nomperians remained clan-based in nature, but instead of a single settlement belonging to one clan, the Nomperians began to take reign over other, weaker clans, and then these clans were forced to work in the settlements of the stronger clans. This early domination and subservience would eventually lead to the development of slavery in the culture of the Nomperians, a unique feature of their society which would permeate throughout later developments. This system would become commonplace throughout the thousands of years that these early societies spent in subsistence, though rarely would any one settlement grow larger than fifty people at a single time. A common practice would be for one clan to attack and enslave the ruling clan of another settlement while slaughtering the already enslaved persons at the compound. Hence, no one clan ever grew exceptionally large in the thousands of years that the early Nomperians practiced this clan system. It would not be until around 5600 PV that the first true city began to take shape in the southwest of Nomperia, in the delta of the Demetran River. Category:History Category:Merovia